


The Doctor and the Pond

by Kritty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat intimate scene between Amy and the hurting Doctor. (Drabble, not Amy/Doctor!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thealpacalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/gifts).



> This was one of my first DW stories ever. Also, keep in mind that English isn't my first language. But I did my best.
> 
> The Drabble is set somewhere early Season 5, when Rory is not yet traveling with Amy and the Doctor.
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who and this teeny tiny scene never happened. I don't earn any money with this.
> 
> And omgshIbloodymissAmysomuchalready.

**The Doctor and the Pond**

 

Amy stroked the Doctor's index finger. So thin and long, so young and yet so old. The left side of her friend's mouth lifted a bit.  
„You're worried, Pond. You're getting ridiculously emotional ridiculously fast these days.“  
Amy huffed and shook her head.  
„Don't be silly.“  
„Never. I am the wisest creature in the Universe. You know it.“  
A smirk was forming on his dirty and sweaty face, but after a second it crumbled, the Doctor's eyes lost their focus and he wet his lips, seeing something Amy wasn't able to. She bit the inside of her cheek , watching how his gaze jumped right and left and back, how his breathing got faster.  
Her heart beating a marathon, she grabbed the hand of her friend, hard.  
„You wont shut up, but you're not actually saying anything.“ she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a good day :)


End file.
